Encuentros futuros pasados
by Sibreka
Summary: Cuando iba rumbo a su primera cita con Orihime, Ichigo se encuentra a alguien inesperado en el camino… alguien pequeño que le recuerda levemente a él y a cierta dueña de ojos grises… Un momento… ¿Quién es ese niño? ¡¿Y porque diantres lo acaba de llamar "papá"?


**Summary:** Cuando iba rumbo a su primera cita con Orihime, Ichigo se encuentra a alguien inesperado en el camino… alguien pequeño que le recuerda levemente a él y a cierta dueña de ojos grises… Un momento… ¿Quién es ese niño? ¡¿Y porque diantres lo acaba de llamar "papá"?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

Kazui siempre había sido un niño aventurero y curioso, ya sea para perseguir hollows o fantasmas, aventurarse a los bosques o incluso entrar a lugares extraños o ajenos a el –como las veces que había entrado en la casa de Hiyori sin permiso alguno, y a la fecha seguía haciéndolo.- pero esta vez el joven aprendiz de shinigami estaba confundido, recordaba que habían llegado a casa de su tio Urahara, sus padres y él se habían puesto a hablar y le había dado permiso de jugar en la trastienda ya que tenía un montón de cosas para juguetear, pero al haber tirado una caja boto varias cosas entre ellas un pato que parecía de goma con un botón en el pico y al apretarlo termino en ese lugar, miro a su alrededor y reconoció que se parecía al parque donde jugaba con su papá en sus días de descanso del hospital pero al mismo tiempo estaba diferente.

Su naturaleza exploradora lo llevo a subir a un gran y frondoso árbol de sakura y ver todo desde las alturas, llevándose la mano sobre los ojos para hacerse sombra pudo vislumbrar la resbaladilla en forma de bellota, la fuente, los columpios y el pequeño arroyo donde a veces pescaba pececitos con su mamá pero después dejaban en libertad.

— " _Hay que dejarlos ir, de seguro que sus familias los extrañan." —_ Le dijo su mami cuando tenía ya 3 añitos y comenzaba a memorizar cosas.

Torció su boquita y se sentó en la rama jugueteando con sus piececitos, aquel pato se había puesto de color negro y lentamente se ponía de color amarillo otra vez, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era…

 _ **Gruuuur…**_

— Tengo hambre. — El joven pelinaranja se froto la barriguita y busco en sus pequeños bolsillos pero solo encontró un par de monedas, como mucho para comprar un caramelo, un pequeño puchero cruzo su carita pero fue en ese momento que escucho como alguien lo llamaba desde tierra.

— Ey, niño. — Escucho nuevamente que lo llamaban.

— ¿Uh? — Bajo la mirada y sus ojos se hincharon felices al reconocer esa figura.

— Mocoso, baja de ahí vas a lastimarte. — Un joven Ichigo de 20 años, lo miraba con su clásico ceño fruncido desde la base del cerezo, vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga con detalles en negro y una cruz, encima un chaleco negro con los bordes blancos, pantalones de mezclilla un poco rotos en las piernas, una cadena donde estaba su cartera y unos tenis blancos. — Es mas ¿Cómo diablos subiste ahí?

— ¡Es Papá! — Sin dudarlo dos veces el pequeño salto de la rama en dirección al adolescente.

— ¡¿Q-q-qué demonios?! — Exclamo aterrado Ichigo al ver al niño caer en su dirección, por inercia levanto los brazos y se movió como loco para evitar lo que sería una dolorosa caída, cayendo el niño exactamente sobre él. — Ufff,,, — Suspiro aliviado, para poco después encarar molesto al infante. — ¡¿Acaso estás loco, porque carajos hiciste eso?! — Le reclamo.

— ¿Uh? — El pequeño pelinaranja torció la cabeza confundido y lo miro con sus enormes ojos. — Porque sabía que papá me atraparía.

— ¿Haa? ¿papá? — Un tic apareció sobre la ceja del shinigami sustituto, su cabello le era familiar pero debía estar delirando, es decir, el niño se veía de unos 6 años y el apenas tenía 20 debía estar confundiéndolo y el padre se parecía a él, aunque el color de cabello de ambos no era común, por un instante le echo una mirada a su reloj y ensancho los ojos. — ¡Demonios, llegare tarde si no me apuro! — Dejo al niño en el piso. — Hey ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Kazui! — Respondió alegremente, esa sonrisa le recordaba a alguien pero no estaba seguro.

— Mira Kazui, no tengo tiempo ven conmigo y te llevare a la estación de policía después. — Apenas dijo esto el infante se colgó a su hombro tal cual como Yachiru lo hacía con Zaraki, el shinigami ignoro eso por el momento y corrió en dirección del gran reloj de la plaza, era veloz así que en pocos minutos estaría en el lugar. En su hombro, Kazui gritaba feliz por el paseo que estaba teniendo.

Pronto llegaron al reloj de la plaza e Ichigo respiro aliviado, había llegado a tiempo al punto de encuentro.

— "Menos mal." — Pensó para sí mismo.

Hubiera sido vergonzoso que el chico llegara tarde a la cita, después de todo el valor que le había tomado para pedirle un poco de su tiempo.

 **0 / 0 / FLASH BACK / 0 / 0**

La boda de Renji y Rukia había sido hermosa, delante de ellos, Chad, Uryu y Renji caminaban y charlaban de cosas inentendibles, puesto que caminaban varios pasos por detrás no podían escuchar bien, a su lado una feliz Orihime le agradecía al shinigami sustituto que hubiese tomado las fotografías y que cuando hubiese elegido las mejores les mandaría una copia a cada uno, pero al notar la cara tensa del muchacho se preocupó.

— Kurosaki-kun ¿sucede algo?

Ichigo al notar la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja, sacudió la cabeza negando.

— No, no es nada.

— ¿Seguro? — Lo cuestiono.

— Totalmente.

Tras una leve charla entre ambos en la que Orihime le decía a Ichigo del nuevo postre que se vendería en ABCookies el senkaimon se podía ver a la distancia, los otros tres ya se encontraban frente a la puerta y los esperaban mientras se reían de alguna incoherencia dicha por Renji.

Mientras más se acercaban Ichigo apretó los puños y respiro profundamente.

— Oye, Inoue.

— ¿Si? — Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado Orihime miro a Ichigo.

— Hay… algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. — Comenzó él, llevándose la mano al bolsillo derecho. — Asi que la próxima vez, ¿crees que podrías tener algo de tiempo para mi?

Orihime apretó nerviosamente el chal de su vestido de gasa y sonrió dulcemente antes de contestar.

— Claro que si, Kurosaki-Kun.

 **0 / 0 / FIN DE FLASH BACK / 0 / 0**

Todavía recordaba de mala gana cuando esa mañana su padre irrumpió en su habitación preguntándole si ya había planificado su salida con Orihime, a donde la llevaría, la ruta que deberían seguir, un horario puntual de lo que harían, etc. Al final termino sacándolo a patadas de su habitación cuando le entrego un pequeño paquetito cuadrado y comenzó a hablarle de métodos anticonceptivos.

Por su parte el pequeño correteaba de un lado a otro y se puso a dar vueltas en el reloj de la plaza, tenía una energía tremenda.

— Oye, quédate quieto.

— ¡Sii! — Lo vio sentarse en una banca cercana y suspiro aliviado.

— ¡Kurosaki-kuun! — Orihime se acercaba corriendo por el pequeño puente que conectaba el pequeño arrollo con la zona principal, usaba una falda de holanes negra a media pierna, medias largas hasta las rodillas, una blusa con varios brillantes falsos que formaban la palabra "princess", una chaqueta café y unos botines del mismo color que la chaqueta, estaban entrando en otoño y por las tardes ya comenzaba a refrescar. — Lo siento mucho, llegue tarde.

— No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar. — Se excusó Ichigo.

— ¡Mami! — Kazui se arrojó al regazo de Kazui y la abrazo.

— ¿Eh? Uhhh… ¿Qué? — Murmuro confundida Orihime.

— Ey niño, deja ya de confundirnos con tus padres. — Le reclamo Ichigo.

— Pero se parece a mami. — Respondió con su lógica infantil. — Mira. — La apunto. — Mami es mami, siempre será ella.

— No entiendo de que hablas. — Se exaspero Ichigo rascándose la cabeza.

— Esto ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto amablemente Orihime agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

— Kazui.

— Conque Kazui ¿eh? Que bonito nombre, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¡Seis! — Levanto sus manitas quitando cuatro de la otra, dejando seis deditos a la vista.

— Que grande eres. — Lo alabo la pelirroja. — Yo soy Inoue Orihime. — Se presentó. — Y él es Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. — Señalo a su acompañante. — Bueno, y dinos Kazui ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— Aquí.

— ¿Aquí? — Ichigo miro a su alrededor, pero solo vio a una pareja de ancianos en una banca.

— Si. — Asintió el pequeño pelinaranja. — Mamá. — El pequeño shinigami apunto a Orihime. — Papá. — Apunto ahora a Ichigo, logrando que la punta de las orejas de la ojigris se pusieran tan rojas como tomates.

— ¿No será que nos estas confundiendo?

— ¿Confuntendo?

— Confundiendo. — Lo corrigió. — Quizás se parecen a nosotros y nos confundiste con tu mami y tu papi.

— ¿No son? — Volteo la cabeza de lado confundido.

— Oye niño, es imposible que nosotros seamos tus papás. — Volvio a recalcar Ichigo ya nervioso por aquella declaración del infante. — ¿Acaso esto es obra de mi viejo? Esa vieja cabra. — Volteó en todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie o nada extraño. — Tch. Inoue vamos a llevarlo a la estación de policía, ahí debe estar reportado como desaparecido. —Tomo a Kazui de la mano y comenzó a andar pero…

 _ **Gruuuur…**_

Aquel singular sonido detuvo a los jóvenes quienes voltearon a ver al pequeño, cuyos ojos estaban acuosos y a punto de echarse a llorar, algo dentro de Ichigo se sintió mal, y esas expresión de cachorro que tenia le recordaba mucho a…

— Pobrecito, — Orihime no pudo evitar abrazar al pequeño contra su pecho. — Kurosaki-kun, llevémoslo antes a comer algo. — Lo miro con ojos de borrego y el pobre Ichigo no pudo negarse a esa mirada.

— Claro. — Desvio la mirada.

Un poco mas tarde, en un local de especialidades.

Kazui había pedido un set infantil que consistía en gyozas, arroz, un pedazo de pescado a la parrilla, ensalada, flan y té verde para beber. Por su parte a Orihime le había entrado hambre también asi que ella se pidió un anmitsu* para acompañar al pelinaranja menor.

— Kurosaki-kun. — Susurro la muchacha solo para que el shinigami la escuchara.

— ¿Qué pasa Inoue?

— ¿No crees que se parece mucho a ti?

Ambas miradas, ceniza y ocre se centraron en Kazui el cual seguía centrado en su comida, este al sentirlo levanto la mirada y les sonrió con restos de arroz en la cara, lo que le hacía ver adorable. Al mismo tiempo la pareja de jóvenes pensó que era demasiado dulce.

— Tienes arroz en la cara. — Fue una acción que le nació por mero instinto, pero tomo la servilleta y le limpio lo granos de las mejillas.

— Míralos. — Comento una mujer que pasaba por su lado.

— Son muy lindos, pero muy jóvenes para ser padres ¿no? — Murmuro otra mujer que los acompañaba.

Las caras de ambos jóvenes se pusieron rojas.

— ¡No es nuestro! — Les grito tajantemente Ichigo con el ceño fruncido, provocando que las mujeres huyeran.

¿Quién demonios era ese mocoso?

* * *

Después de comer Kazui quiso jugar así que optaron por regresar al parque y este se alejo al área de juegos infantiles bajo la atenta mirada de ambos jovenes.

— Los niños se divierten con tan poco. — Comento Orihime distraiada mientras Kazui subia a una resbaladilla y la saludaba agitando sus manitas vigorosamente, saludándolo ella también.

— Perdón.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas Kurosaki-kun? — Bajo la mano confundida.

— Cuando te pedí algo de tu tiempo… no era esto lo que tenía en mente.

— Esta bien, siempre y cuando pueda estar con Kurosaki-kun. — Dijo en voz baja tomando el valor de recostarse un poco sobre el hombro del shinigami, el cual desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

Apenas se iban a encarar de nuevo cuando Ichigo noto que Kazui resbalaba en el cesped y caia de boca.

— Hey. — Se acercó rápidamente y lo ayudo a levantarse. — ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

— Estoy bien. — el pequeño se sacudió sus pantalones pero no se dio cuenta que aquella figura con forma de pato había escapado de su bolsillo hasta que Ichigo se lo dio.

— ¿Y esto?

— ¡AH! Estaba en la casa del tio.

— ¿Tu tio?

— Si, es muy gracioso y siempre hace enojar a papi, estábamos en su tienda y de repente aparecí aquí.

— Me suena a Urahara-san. — Intercedió Orihime.

— Cada vez que lo veo me da dulces.

— Y esta cosa se parece a una de esas estúpidas Giko-como-se-llame que tiene en su tienda.

— Esta amarillo, cuando lo vi hace rato estaba negro. — Se puso un dedo en la barbilla, gesto idéntico al de cierta chica que estaba junto a Ichigo y lo hizo dudar.

— A ver dinos como lo usaste. — Le dijo el pelinaranja mayor.

— Primero me pare así. — Abrió un poco sus piernitas. — Tome esto así. — Puso al pato frente a él y mirándolo en su dirección. — Y apreté esto. — Presiono el botón en el pico del animal de goma.

— ¡Pero no tenías que presionarlo ahora! — Grito él con una vena en la cabeza.

Una luz cegadora envolvió al pequeño, una luz tan fuerte que Ichigo y Orihime se cubrieron los ojos por inercia, mientras el cuerpecito del infante desaparecía.

Instantes después ambos adolescentes se descubrieron los ojos y se quedaron en blanco un momento, parecían tardar en recobrar la noción de donde se encontraban y se miraron uno al otro extrañados.

— Ehhh, ¿Kurosaki-kun?

— ¿Qué pasa Inoue?

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo en el área de juegos infantiles? — Pregunto una extrañada Orihime.

— Sinceramente, yo tampoco estoy seguro. — Respondio Ichigo, era como si todo recuerdo de Kazui hubiese sido borrado de sus memorias al desaparecer este, habían pasado solo una hora y media con el pequeño.

— Ummm

— Inoue. — Esta volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

— Es temprano aun ¿Quieres ir a esa cafetería del centro? — Le pregunto amablemente.

— ¡Si!

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron para comenzar su cita, aunque tenían la sensación de que alguien les estaba faltando.

Lo que no sabían ese que ese cierto "alguien" llgaria a sus vidas un par de años después.

* * *

 _ **Hora: ¿?**_

 _ **Tiempo: ¿?**_

 _ **Lugar: Tienda de Urahara Kisuke**_

Kazui apareció de golpe en la trastienda de Urahara, parpadeo confundido un par de veces y miro a su alrededor, reconoció el lugar como la tienda de su tio y dejo caer aquella figura de pato cuando repentinamente la puerta corrediza se abrió, mostrando a una Orihime curiosa y a Ichigo tras ella.

— ¡Mami! — Corrió a las piernas de la mujer y la abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Kazui?

— ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? Estabas jugando a algo raro ¿verdad? — Le pregunto su padre. — Tu madre y yo llevamos como 5 minutos llamándote.

— Estaba jugando aquí y de repente aparecí en otro lugar, había otra mamá pero se veía distinta y otro papá pero con el cabello más largo, después tuve hambre y me llevaron a comer gyoza, nos fuimos después a jugar al parque, me caí, y la mamá y el papá distintos me preguntaron muchas cosas y… y… y después use el pato y aparecí en la casa del tio de nuevo. — Respondió casi sin respirar.

— Si, si claro. Lo que digas campeón. — Ichigo le palmeo la cabeza a su pequeño, este a veces tenia una imaginación tan grande como la de su esposa.

— Gyozas. — Murmuro su mujer hambrienta e Ichigo sonrio levemente.

— Hoy cenemos fuera. — Propuso el padre.

— ¡Sii! — Exclamaron Madre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

— Papi es genial ¿verdad Kazui?

— Papi es el mejor papá del mundo. — Kazui hizo un amago del mundo con sus bracitos.

— Si, si. — Les siguió la corriente el pelinaranja mayor.

— Kurosaki-san ¿ocurrió algo? — Se asomó Urahara como siempre tras su abanico.

— No pasó nada, ya nos vamos Urahara-san. — Se despidió el cabeza de familia con su hijo y esposa tras él.

— Nos vemos tio. — Se despidió Kazui agitando vigorosamente la mano.

— Vayan con cuidado. — El mencionado agito su abanico despidiéndose. — ¿Ara? — Una vez la puerta fue cerrada, dirigió su mirada a los objetos que estaban regados en el piso, en específico aquel "pato" de goma. — Oh vaya ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

— Kisuke ¿no abras dejado esto aquí a propósito para que lo usara Kazui? — La forma gatuna de Yoruichi ingreso por la ventana.

— Por esta ocasión dame el beneficio de la duda Yoruichi-san. — La bromeo Urahara.

— ¿Entonces no?

— Estaba seguro que le dije a Ururu que lo pusiera en el paquete para guardar en el desván ¿se habrá confundido?

— Es lo más probable.

— Bueno no hay problema. — Dijo alegre. — Si lo llegó a utilizar, cuando volvió las memorias sobre él se habrán desvanecido de quien haya tenido contacto con el pequeño Kurosaki.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de inventar esas cosas peligrosas? — Le reclamo.

— Son solo un pasatiempo Yoruichi-san, pero si, quizás ya no debería hacerlos. — Se rio con ganas.

Bueno, a veces los accidentes podían provocar dulces y divertidos encuentros.

* * *

Esa noche unos cuantos años antes, Ichigo y Orihime habían tenido un sueño, un sueño maravilloso en el que ella estaba junto a su amado shinigami en una cama de hospital, la joven mecía a un pequeño bebé de ojos ocre y cabellos naranjas muy familiar para ambos.

— ¿Lo has decidido?

— ¿El qué? — Pregunto.

— El nombre del bebé. — Sonrió maternalmente.

— Si. — Ichigo tenía una imperceptible sonrisa, había pensado el nombre perfecto. — Se llamara Kazui.

— Kazui… — Susurro el nombre la madre. — Ichigo, es un nombre hermoso.

El pequeño bultito saco una manita de las suaves sabanas y con cuidado apretó el dedo de su progenitor.

— " _Siempre te vamos a proteger."_ — Pensaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo mientras la dulce risa del recién nacido inundaba la habitación.

* * *

N/A: Hey, saludos Fans de Bleach acá molestándolos con un nuevo y corto OS que salió de mis noches de lucidez platicando con mi casi hermana Daianapotter, le conté la idea y pensé ¿Por qué no? Y he aquí el resultado.

Kazui es realmente lindo, me dan ganas de abrazarlo al ingrato xD

 ***Anmitsu:** Postre japonés elaborado con pequeños cubos de agar-agar (en japonés, kanten), una gelatina blanca traslúcida hecha de algas. El agar-agar se disuelve en agua (también en zumo de fruta) para hacer gelatina vegetal. Se sirve entonces en un cuenco con pasta de judía azuki dulce (anko), a lo que alude el an del nombre; alubias cocidas; a menudo gyūhi (un tipo de mochi); y diversas frutas, como melocotón, mandarina, piña o cereza. El anmitsu suele presentarse junto con un cuenco pequeño de jarabe negro dulce o (kuro)mitsu (de ahí la segunda parte del nombre), que se vierte sobre la gelatina antes de comerla. También se puede servir con helado por encima y es común usar bolitas shiratama dango como topping. El anmitsu es típicamente un postre para comer con cuchara.

 **¡Regalenme un Review! es el alimento del alma de los escritores**

 **Besos y abrazos de mazapán**

 **Sibreka**


End file.
